


Tap, Tap, Check.

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightly checks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap, Tap, Check.

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/profile)[**whitecollar100**](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/) challenge [#18- check](http://community.livejournal.com/whitecollar100/tag/%23018)

Tap, tap.

Check cartridge, check slide, check safety.

Eject cartridge.

Check load, check spring, check lock.

Remove slide.

Check spring, check barrel, check groves.

Remove pin.

Check-

Sink back into warm arms.

"You coming to bed, or just playing with that damn gun all night?"

Hum.

"I'll be back in a bit; just need to finish this up."

Huffed laughter. Kiss.

Oil slide, dust off pin, clean barrel.

Reinsert pin.

Dust off spring, reinsert spring, align slide.

Set slide. Lock slide.

Check cartridge.

Check safety.

Insert cartridge, slide cartridge, lock cartridge.

Check doors, check windows, check alarm.

Check.

  
Lights.

Bed.


End file.
